Meet Knuckles Pan
After Proteus and Giselle left for the party, a red echidna watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 16-year-old echidna with red dreadlocks and purple eyes, wearing a white crescent on his chest and white gloves with four knuckles total, two on each hand, red shoes with green cuffs, and silver buckles. His name was Knuckles, Amy's hero and boyfriend, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a Chihuahua/Pomeranian-mixed puppy with tan fur, a folded left ear, a thick, fluffy tail, and sky blue eyes along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Angel. Soon Knuckles crept to the nursery window with Angel behind him. He saw that Amy, Tails, and Charmy are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Robespierre's bed. Angel flew ahead of him. "Over there, Angel!" Knuckles whispered. "In it's den! Is it there?" Angel shook her head. Knuckles frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Knuckles looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Angel played the music box. "Angel!" he hissed. Angel immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Angel rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious puppy, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty puppy?" she asks herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Knuckles to come over. "What is it?" Knuckles asked. "Look inside!" Angel said, excitedly. As Knuckles opened the drawer, Angel flew in to get the shadow. But Knuckles's shadow flies out, and Knuckles wastes no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Angel inside. Knuckles tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the echidna's reach, and Knuckles pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Knuckles came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Amy woke up. She found Knuckles on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Knuckles the Echidna!" she cried, startling the echidna. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Knuckles, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Amy talked, Angel peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Knuckles with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She sees Knuckles floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Amy said as she kissed Knuckles on the cheek, causing him to blush. Angel became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Knuckles said. "My name is Amy. Amy Rose Charlotte Hodnick." she said as she starts to sew with the needle and thread. "Amy's good enough." Knuckles said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Robespierre get your shadow, Knuckles?" Amy asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Knuckles said, while Angel got the pin up, and tries to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Amy asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Knuckles answered as Angel slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Boys." "Lost Boys? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Amy said as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Knuckles hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Amy smiled. "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Knuckles asked. "Because my adoptive dad wouldn't allow me to marry you." Amy answered. "He did what?" Knuckles quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Amy said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Knuckles said. Amy started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Knuckles said and took Amy's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Amy asked. In the drawer, Angel got the scissors, as then she listen and heard what Knuckles answered, "To Neverland!" Angel was shocked. "What?!" She flies and peeks out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Amy said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Knuckles said, as Angel left the scissors and stabbed it and tries to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Knuckles, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mom say?" Knuckles was confused and then asked, "Mom? What's a mom?" "Why, Knuckles, a mom means a mother, and a mother means someone..." While then, Angel pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Amy said as Knuckles says. Knuckles then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flys out and Amy stopped and said, while getting out of her pajamas and into her red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and gold ring bracelets. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Angel was still pulling, and tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Angel was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Knuckles was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Amy and Knuckles moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Angel tried to stop her, Knuckles saw Angel and bounced on Charmy's bed, catching Angel in a net so he jumped off the bed. Charmy woke up, as he looked, he saw him. "Tails! Tails, wake up! He's here!" Charmy said as he jumped out of bed. Tails was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he puts on his goggles, he was shocked that Knuckles was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Amy asked. Knuckles came back as he caught Angel in a net. "Angel. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Charmy put on his thick black ring-shaped cuffs, black pilot's helmet with red trim and holes for his antennas, brown flight goggles with silver and black, orange vest, and matching shoes while Tails got out of his pajamas and into his red and white shoes, the little bee said, "Hello, Knuckles the Echidna. I'm Charmy Hodnick." "My name is Miles "Tails" Prower-Hodnick. But everyone calls me Tails. How do you do?" the fox asked. Charmy then looked inside the net as Knuckles replied, "Hello." "Wow! A wolf cub." Charmy said in awe of seeing Angel. "A doggie girl?" Amy asked in awe. "Amazing." Tails removed his goggles in awe. In the net, Angel frowned and growled as Knuckles heard her and know what she's saying. "What's the doggie girl doing?" Charmy asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Amy asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Knuckles joked, making Amy laugh, while Angel flies out of the net. "Why thank you." Amy blushed. "You are very welcome." Knuckles replied, kissing Amy's hand. Angel flies and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Amy. Let's go!" Knuckles said. Charmy held Amy's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Amy answered. "Neverland?" Charmy asked. "Knuckles's taking us." Amy told her brothers. As Knuckles hopped in front of them, saying "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Tails and Charmy." Amy said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Tails said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Charmy said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Knuckles chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you've got to take orders." Tails saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Charmy said, saluting too. "But, Knuckles, how do we get to Neverland?" Amy asked. "Fly, of course." Knuckles told her. "Fly?" Amy asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thinks and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flies up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Amy asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hits him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Amy and Tails know and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Knuckles nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Amy asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Tails asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Amy said in awe. "He can fly!" Tails said in awe too. "He flewed." Charmy said. Knuckles spinned around and landed on the bed pole saying, "Now, you try." Amy took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Tails was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Charmy too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a Mobian dressed as an Indian." "Now, everybody try." Knuckles floats up and held Amy's hand while Amy held Tails's hand and Charmy's hand as they hold hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them, as they fly, the three of them shouts, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Knuckles saw that and was confused. Angel laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing as the block moved as she fell back. Knuckles frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Marie dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Angel heard that. "Dust?" Amy and Tails asked in confusion. "Dust?" Charmy asked. Angel tried to fly away, but Knuckles grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Angel, letting the pixie dust, as Amy smiled. Charmy covers his head and Tails looked at it in awe. As Knuckles was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Charmy thinks as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Amy said, as she used her skirt dress as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Tails said, as he flies off the floor. "Jiminy!" Charmy said, flapping his arms. Amy saved him and flies back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Knuckles shouted. "We can fly!" Amy, Tails, and Charmy cried, as they flies around above. Knuckles then stand by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom then heard someone as they looked up and saw Knuckles flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Amy flies out of the nursery window and Tails flies out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom saw them and the yellow cat covered Robespierre's eyes with his paw, as he lifted one finger to let the kitten see and gasped in shock. Charmy flies out with his stuffed toy kangaroo. Angel stands by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh-bells off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Mewsette meows up, as Knuckles and Amy dived down each, but Tails was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Charmy dived down and loses his stuffed toy kangaroo, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Knuckles turned as Amy followed him. Tails used the umbrella and follows him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Charmy can't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flies over the house, as Mewsette shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Charmy then heard her. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and ho To the stars beyond the blue Jaune-Tom meowed as he, his girlfriend, and Robespierre wanted to go. Chorus: There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Charmy then grabbed Angel and shakes her, letting the pixie dust at Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom and right on them, as they floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Charmy then called out, "Come on, Robespierre, Mewsette, Jaune-Tom!" He now flies with the others. "No thanks, Charmy. We'll just hang around." Jaune-Tom chuckled to himself as he, his girlfriend, and Robespierre waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Knuckles flies over and rides on two swans, and played his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Amy looked at her reflection, but Angel messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by dogs and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flies up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Knuckles pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Amy! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He hold out his hand as Amy took it, as they all fly up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Charmy flies above the clouds, and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flies straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction